Teenage Dream
by memyselfisesshy93
Summary: Song fic. Show three of Aki and Sekino's favorite memories of their relationship before Gina was born. In honor of Valentine's Day.


_You think I'm pretty without any make up on._

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch-line wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down._

_Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kinda heavy._

_You brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my Valentine. Valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets. Just love._

_We can dance until we die._

_You and I will be young forever!_

Year 1

She just stared at the "young" man in front of her. She can't believe she was sitting at the same table, eating dinner with him, on a date. Why the hell did she agree with this? He must have done something to her.

The red haired man smiled softly at her."I have told you that you look absolutely stunning, right?"

Her face flustered. "Yes. That was the fourth time."

"Sorry, but it's the truth, hun."

"Don't call me that. Why do you keep saying that?"

The man chuckled to himself. Typical Aki. Oh well, he didn't expect this to be that easy. The vampire hunter had a very different outfit than her normal short shorts and skin-tight black t-shirt under a purple tank top. She was wearing a simple blue evening dress that went down past her knees. Her orange hair that was usually in a ponytail was down, reaching her shoulder blades. She kept moving it behind her ear on one side, strands falling smoothly against her lightly tanned skin. "As I said, it's the truth," he said.

"But I don't even have any make-up."

"That doesn't matter. You're always beautiful." Aki's face reddened and her orange eyes adverted his gaze.

"Shut up Sekino."

Dinner went on well. The two made small talk: him asking her about work and she asked about his real age. He claimed that he lost count and went on to say "It's like asking a woman how much she weighs: you just don't ask." Aki was embarrassed throughout the meal, but it just made her look cuter.

After dinner, Sekino walked her home. He had put his tux jacket over her shoulders since she didn't have her own. The night sky was full of stars, lighting up the streets for them. They were hand in hand, Sekino every few minutes bringing hers to his lips and kissed it softly.

"You don't have to do this," Aki said, the sound of her small heels echoing in the night.

"So? I want to," Sekino said with a smile, giving her hand a squeeze. Aki's hold of his hand tightened slightly and she moved a little closer to him. He pulled her closer and wrapped his other arm around her slim waist, causing them to stop right under a street lamp. He could hear her heart jump at his swift vampire movement. Once it calmed down, Sekino lifted her head up from under her chin. They made eye contact for a second before their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Sekino kissed her hand once again.

Aki smiled at him and mimicked his action. "Thank you for being my Valentine."

**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach**

**Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets.**

**I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete.**

**Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets. Just love.**

**We can dance until we die.**

**You and I will be young forever!**

Year 1.5

The couple laid in each other's arms, still awake when the sunlight starting to come in from the window. Aki snuggle closer into Sekino's muscled chest.

"That couldn't have been your first time," Aki said looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I've told you many times before that you are the only woman that I have ever been in love with," Sekino said with a mix of a sigh and laugh.

"Then explain why you were better than a virgin."

"I'm a kick-ass vampire and you're only human."

Aki rolled her eyes slightly. "Fuck you." She kissed his nose.

Sekino returned her kiss with one of his own on her still slightly bruised lips. He wished that the sun would stop, making time freeze so he could lay like this forever. With his lovely Aki. He had never felt so happy in his thousand years of life. It was just so perfect. He hugged her closer to his body and kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too, you mental vampire."

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on.**_

_**I can't sleep.**_

_**Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**_

**My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch. **

_Now baby I believe this is real._

_**So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**_

Year 3.8

"Do you Yukimura, Sekino take Tsumi, Aki as your lawfully wedded wife to care for in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"Do you Tsumi, Aki take Yukimura, Sekino as your lawfully wedded husband to care for in sickness and in health?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

The two newlyweds wrapped their arms around each other and kissed, keeping their lips together for a good ten seconds before slowly pulling apart. The five witnesses to this lovely occasion clapped for a few seconds before crowding around the newlyweds.

"Who would had thought that little Aki was ever going to tie the knot," a tall man with length shaggy hair said.

"Don't be jealous that it's not you Toga-kun," Aki said, sticking out her tongue at her friend.

"We're both happy for you," said her other friend with long dirty blonde hair, "even if he doesn't exactly say those words."

"I know Kaien-kun."

"I know I don't have to tell you two this," said that only woman in attendance besides the bride, "but be careful."

"Thank you for your concern Juri," Sekino said. "But don't worry too much. They haven't been able to find me for a few decades now." Sekino turned to Juri's husband. "They still haven't found me, right Haruka?"

Haruka laughed at his friend. "No, my friend," he said. "But Aki has to try to erase herself from the Hunter Association."

"Don't worry about me," Aki said. "They try to do anything to us, I'll kill them all. Plus…" She grabbed hold of her husband's hand. "… we'll be alright as long as we're together."

**YEAH!**

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on.**_

_**I can't sleep.**_

_**Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**_

**My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch. **

_Now baby I believe this is real._

_**So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**_

**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight.**

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._


End file.
